dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Inkling vs Ink sans
Description Season one, episode three. it's a ink based showdown to the bitter end. witch ink using hero will walk away alive? the squid kid or the skeleton? Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED The fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4k1NdUEUP4 The female inkling was sitting in a field listening to some music on a boom box, and enjoying the peace. Suddenly, a skeleton with a paintbrush fell out of a portal and crushed the boom box. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqgW-2orQQg Full of anger the inkling got up and started yelling at Ink sans, who was getting up from the fall and ignoring the Inkling girl. Suddenly ink sans felt ink hit him, and turned around to see the inkling girl holding a gun. Ink sans grabbed his paintbrush, ready to fight. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! The inkling started shooting at ink sans, who used his paintbrush to block the attacks. Ink sans created some spikes and launched them at the inkling, who jumped back and kept shooting. The inkling started shooting the ground, covering it in ink. Ink sans shot a bunch of Ink and the inkling girl, who had turned into a squid and gone into the ink. After a minute the inkling jumped up and returned to it's normal form only to be blasted with ink and be launched a few feet away. The inkling pulled out a few bombs and threw them at ink sans. Ink sans: aw crapbackets. Ink sans spun his paintbrush, creating a ink shield and protecting him from the blast. Ink sans lowered the shield only to get shot in the face with some ink. He looked up to see the inkling now had a ink shooting sniper rifle. Ink sans started to dodging the ink shots. The inkling put the sniper down and pulled out a bucket on ink and charged at ink sans. Ink sans: the hell? a bucket? The inkling tosses the bucket at ink sans, drenching him in ink. The inkling then pulls out the ink roller and try's to run him over. Ink sans removed the ink and slashed the inkling a few times. The inkling fell over and dropped the ink roller. Ink sans walked up to her and made multiple ink spikes, and hovered them over the inkling girl. Ink sans: Good fight kid, but it's over. You lose. The inkling wasn't done yet. She threw some bombs at ink and jumped back, grabbing her primary ink gun. Ink sans shielded himself from the bombs, but his defense lowered to late. Ink sans charged at the inkling, but she went squid and swimed though the ink, popping up behind ink sans and barraging him with ink. Ink sans wasn't able shield himself, and the inkling had knocked him over. She turned around and tossed a bomb at ink sans, witch exploded and killed the ink using skeleton. The inkling girl smiled, her boom box had ben avenged. Now she had to buy a new one. Results AND THE WINNER IS: THE INKLING!!! Category:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights